Sara Seedrian
'Sara' Sara is a young Seedrian who managed to survive the Metarex Onslaught, by getting sent to Thunder punch's dimension. She is 15 and loves to take care of plants. 'BIO' Name: Sara Real Name: Sara Hayma Seedrian Age: 15 Species: Seedrian Alignment: Good Gender: Female Appearance: hair color is violet while her dress is blue Current Resident: Has a house in the light part of the mystic jungle Likes: Sakura Petals,loves forests and jungles ,the good in people. Disk-Likes: 'Evil people and intentions Hates forest fires,Mimi all over Thunder Punch 'History Sara is also originally from the dimension in which the planet Mobias is from. She was 14 when her mother and the other Seedrians in a refuge ship put her in suspended animation and warped her through dimensions to escape the Metarex onslaught. She crashed laded in the Emerald forest and hit Thunder Punch's tree house! When He opened the capsule he saw her and started to blush. Sara wakes up and immediately falls in love with him thus starting their long complicated relationship together. 'Vision Comic Series History' During the battle between Malik and Thunder Punch and their enemies Kilam and Dark Ace, Sara was stabbed in the heart with Kilam's syth. She was trying to protect Thunder Punch but in the end she lost her life. Malik ordered T.P to take Spike (a demon-like dragon) so that they could get help for Sara. While on Spike's back Sara whispered in Thunder Punch's ear the words "Your my first and only love so please remember me" and died in Thunder Punch's hands and like a dead flower she lost her color and blew away into ash. 'Family' Sister: Lilyana the seedrian Brother: Sunny the Seedrian 'Abilities' She has the ability to talk and control plants. Due to her being the only seedrian on Vexia, she is also able to talk to the Tree Of Life ( Vexia's largest tree that holds the planet together). 'Appearance' Spring Outfit: '''She wears a white mini skirt and and a blue shrit. She cuts her hair short and has yellow leggings '''Summer Outfit: She wears a small blue grass skirt with purple leggings. She wears a blue top that exposes her chest seed. She has violet high heals that are light blue at the bottom. She also lets her hair grow out Winter Outfit:'''She wears a small blue winter coat and her flower bud closes. She wears white boots with light blue cotton balls on the edge. She also puts her hair in a pony tail '''Fall Outfit: She wears a yellow dress with red leggings. She wears small green colored shoes and she cuts her hair short. 'Skills' Sara is very skilled in the art of Sigenoki. Sigenoki is an ancient marshal Art created by Vexia's mystic ones. They were an ancient race of Vexian like Seedrians but they died out some mysterious way and no one knows why? The last one was said be found in the Mystic jungle. Sara trained with her and she became one of Vexia's greatest fighters. She also uses metal fans as here weapons. They were forged from pure lava and stainless steel. She can also propel them at 90 mph at her enemies! 'Weakness' Sara is too easy to give into people and is very easy to lie to. She always sees the good in people and that is her greatest downfall. She also can't stand fire, she is terrified of it and a single burst of flames can send her crying for help. 'Friends/Allies' Mimi the Hedgehog Fire Arm the Fire Hedgehog Thunder Punch Blue Jay the Blue Bird Dark Storm the porcupine Dark Ace the mongoose 'Foes/Villans' Dr.Eco Kilam sacul the human (Comics) Freddy the hedgehog Rachel the Raccoon Apocalypse the Dark Halo the light Relationships Sara's first and only love interest was the one and only Thunder Punch the mongoose. From the day they met she had fallen for him. Her shyness didn't help with the relationship between them so it ultimately ended in "I don't know if they like me back" sort of crush. Sara loved spending time with him and they shared lots of good memories. Sara ultimately was killed trying to save T.P from Kilam during a rescue mission trying to save a friend (in my comics). Her last moments were in Thunder Punch's arms as her body turned to ash she whispered "Your my first and only love so please remember me" as she smiled one last time and kissed him before turning into complete ashes in T.P's hands. ' ' Category:Heroes